


When is a Ghost Town Not a Ghost Town

by Tisha_Wyman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisha_Wyman/pseuds/Tisha_Wyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get a call from Garth about a ghost town in west Texas. The skinny hunter can't decide if it's ghosts or demons and wants expert help. Sam and Dean find more than they expected and a good deal they never considered finding.</p><p>This place really exists.  I have been there many times.</p><p>I do not own or  make money from Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

hDean's cell phone started ringing on the table between the beds he and his brother were sleeping on. Sam heard it and called out his brother's name and turned over, ignoring it. The older Winchester groaned and slowly turned, reaching for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dean. This is Garth."

"Garth? Do you know what time it is?"

"Well, if you are in the time zone I'm in, it's two in the morning. I'm in a ghost town, Dude. Everyone here is acting crazy. I've done salt and burns and it's not helping. I'm not sure what it is and I need help."

"Okay….okay. Where are you?"

"Terlingua, Texas."

"Where the hell is that?"

"The middle of nowhere, man," the hunter replied and proceeded to tell the older Winchester how to find him.

It took two days to reach the Big Bend country of west Texas. Sam kept going over everything he could find on his laptop.

"Dean, the only thing I can find is Terlingua is a very small town filled with 'free thinkers' and artists, and has a cemetery and ghost town that are historical. He's done salt and burns?"

"Yeah, Sam. What's a 'free thinker'?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's something like a beatnik from the 1950's."

The older hunter sighed, put his foot on the gas, and looked put out in a big way. Sam stared at him and remained quiet after answering the question.

Dean had followed his brother's instructions and took highway 90 outside of San Antonio. When they reached Marathon he headed south. They pulled into the only motel they could find in Terlingua. Stepping outside of the Impala, Dean swore, taking off his jacket and long sleeved shirt.

"I wonder what the temperature is," Sam murmured as they entered the motel. The got a room with two beds and walked down the gravel road towards their room.

Once inside the western style room, Dean threw his duffel on his bed and called Garth. Hanging up, he turned towards his brother.

"Looks like we're eating ethnic food. He's at some place called India's."

The boys drove down the highway and saw the restaurant in an ancient strip mall. Garth was sitting on the porch, eating a pulled pork sandwich, potato salad, and beans. He had a huge slice of apple pie beside his plate.

Noticing the pie, Dean sighed in relief. He didn't like ethnic food. The brothers climbed the steps to the porch and sat down next to Garth.

"Why are we eating outside in this heat?"

"She cooks inside and it's hotter than hell in there," the skinny hunter replied, taking a large bite of his sandwich.

"Is that barbecue?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, and it's good."

Sam ordered a salad and Dean asked for what Garth was having.

After the food was brought out to them, the brothers ate their meal while Garth filled them in on what was happening.

"I don't know if the place is really haunted or if it's a major possession problem, but it's insane in that place. I would suggest you go as tourists."

"Tourists?" Dean queried, talking around a large bite of the barbecue sandwich.

"Yeah, the place draws them in."

"Tourists will be a nice change, Dean. No suits and ties in all this heat," Sam commented.

"Yeah, we'll head on up and take a look after we finish eating. This is good."


	2. Chapter Two

Dean paid for lunch and turned towards Garth. He looked at the hunter and shook his head.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?"

"I thought I would fit in better," the skinny hunter replied. He was dressed in ragged shorts, a t-shirt cut off at the rib cage, ragged tennis shoes, and a Panama style straw hat.

"We're going our separate ways, Garth. If we're tourists, we sure wouldn't be with a native," the hunter smirked.

"That's okay. I'm renting a place in Ghost Town. See ya there."

The brothers watched Garth get into his vehicle and drive towards Hwy 170. Sam shook his head and turned towards his older brother.

"Let's see what we're getting into, Dean."

The boys drove in the same direction as Garth. They passed a sign that said 'Terlingua Ghost Town.' Driving a few miles they saw a cemetery on the left and stopped.

Sam had a camera he had dug out of the trunk, claiming he needed to look like a tourist. The sign said the cemetery was a historical site. Several of the graves looked vandalized.

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed. "The bodies are covered with rocks. There are no dug graves here. Garth just removed the rocks and salted and burned."

Sam just stood looking at the horrible mess in the cemetery. He turned towards his brother, "I don't think we should be in here right now, man."

"Yeah, let's go."

They passed a giant dragonfly made out of machine parts. Dean slowed down and stared as he drove pass. Sam couldn't think of anything to say when he looked at it.

Soon, they saw a number or ramshackle shacks and rock buildings going up the side of a mountain. There were gravel trails laid out. A sign said that one could tour but don't bother the natives.

They pulled into a strip mall. A huge gift shop, a sign for a hotel that was a bar and a theater called the 'Starlight' made up the mall. Dean parked the Impala and the two men walked up rock steps to the wooden platform that made up the sidewalk.

They saw two men sitting on a bench with a six pack between them. They were talking about the mayor being moved from the gift shop to the Starlight. One complained that the Starlight wasn't always open and the attraction was a waste of time in the theater. The older man responded that the mayor loved the theater and his beer so it was the perfect spot for him.

Sam couldn't resist, "Is the mayor dead?"

"Yup, he died last year and the taxidermist stuffed him."

"What the hell?" Dean whispered.

"That's illegal, Dean."

"You think?" was the older Winchester's come-back.

The hunters walked towards the theater. There was a covered opening and two German shepherds were asleep in it. The dogs looked at the two brothers but neither moved.

Sam picked the lock and they eased into the theater, stepping over the dogs. It was dark inside. They could barely see.

"Where in the hell would you put a stuffed mayor?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, Dean. On one of the benches?" Sam answered.

Dean walked down the aisle towards the stage. He climbed up on the platform and began to look around. Sam searched the auditorium part of the theater. Dean was backing up across the stage turning on a small flashlight he had put in his pocket earlier. He backed into something and turned, looking up as he did.

Sam heard his brother scream and the words, "Son of a bitch!"

Dean was sitting on the floor, legs sprawled, and the flashlight on the column. At the top of the column was a stuffed goat, head raised high, with a beer bottle in its mouth.

Sam starting laughing. Dean stared at him.

"It's not funny, Sammy."

"Hell, yes it is, Dean. You just met the mayor of Ghost Town."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The theater is now a restaurant with fantastic burgers. The goat is still there but is now the former mayor as one of the stray dogs has been elected. I'm told he has a Facebook page.

Dean stared at his brother, mouth open for a moment.

"Mayor? A goat?"

"Yeah, Dean. Well, they either have a very strange sense of humor or something is very wrong here. Goats have a bad rep in our business."

"Let's get the hell out of here and keep looking. I wonder how far we'd have to go to find a library and history of this place?"

"I've got Bobby looking into it," the taller brother answered, reaching down to offer Dean a lift up.

The two men walked out of the theater, checking to make sure they weren't seen. It had grown hotter.

"Damn, it's like an oven out here," Dean swore.

"It is a desert, Dean."

They walked towards the motel bar and found the door locked. Going back down the wooden sidewalk, the two men entered the main part of the building.

The floors were wooden and slightly off level. Dean looked at his brother. He went right and Sam went left.

The store had statues of local animals, rocks, arrowheads, and candy on the shelves and tables the hunter passed. A few aisles over Dean stopped. Everywhere he looked there were dolls and animals with skulls. Shocked to find anything like what he was seeing, the hunter slowly took out his EMF reader. Nothing came up. He looked at the items before him and started wracking his brain for a reason.

Sam, walking through wracks of toys, statues, and post cards, turned and saw his brother standing at the end of a far aisle with this EMF in his hand. A questioning look appeared on his face and he turned to check on Dean.

Dean entered one aisle, moving slowly, staring and feeling very uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asked, making his brother jump.

"I think I just found Achmed the Dead Terrorist's family," the hunter grinned up at his younger brother. Sam stared at him and looked at their surroundings.

"It stuff for those who practice El Día de los Muertos," Sam replied as he moved through the aisle looking at the racks of unusual dolls with skulls.

"The Day of the Dead. They have celebrated this since before the Spanish came to Mexico. It's a combination of Aztec and Catholic beliefs. They celebrate their ancestors."

"They want to remember them like this? Don't answer that. I don't think I want to know." Dean walked into a clothing section that had t-shirts and clothing from India. He was slowly looking at everything, trying to find something out of the ordinary when an extremely large woman in a halter top and hot pants walked in. She had a number of tattoos on her body.

Sam saw her at the same time she spotted Dean. He grinned as the woman made her way towards the shorter brother. Dean might consider himself a chick magnet, but this time it might just backfire on him.

Dean heard someone come up behind him and turned to find himself almost smothered by the woman's halter top. He tried backing up, but there was no place to move to.

"Excuse me," he stuttered, but the woman didn't move.

"You're new here, ain'tcha?" she asked.

'Oh hell no!' Dean thought as he looked over her shoulder at his brother who was grinning.

"Hey, Sam! They don't have it, so let's go!"

"That's okay, Dean. Visit with your new friend," Sam called back to him as he turned and left the room.

The last thing the taller man saw was an intense look of fear on his brother's face.


	4. Chapter Four

Sam leaned against the Impala drinking one of the beers he had purchased. He waited, a big grin on his face. Fifteen minutes passed before his brother burst through the door at a fast pace. Sam's eyebrows rose when he looked at his brother.

Dean had lipstick on his mouth, his neck, and Sam didn't want to know where else. He was rubbing his mouth with his bare arm and swearing like a sailor.

"You son of a bitch! You left me with her!"

"Come on, Dean. You're a chick magnet, remember?" Sam snorted with laughter.

"She all but raped me, Sam!"

"Well other than the lipstick, which is a shade that doesn't suit you, you look fine, man."

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Sammy!"

"In this heat? Come on, Dean. Let's go back to the motel and let you shower. She wears a strong perfume."

"Awww, mannn," the older Winchester whined.

"How did you get away?"

"Her boyfriend showed up."

Sam laughed, "Really? What did he look like?"

"A biker, Dude. A biker."

She ride a bike behind him?" Sam had tears of laughter on his face.

Dean looked and saw the big Harley with a side car. He stood there in shock.

Sam followed his gaze and was laughing so hard he was wheezing.

Dean saw the other beer and grabbed it.

"I'm gonna need something stronger to get her out of my mind."

Sam started holding his sides, "Awww…come on, Dean. How often do you get mauled by a girl."

"That was no girl, Sammy. That was Queen Kong."

Sam laughed as he got into the car. The perfume smell was so strong, the younger Winchester rolled down the window in spite of the heat. Dean put the car in gear and headed back to the motel, rubbing his face as he drove.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My son has played golf on this course.

Dean pulled into the motel when he saw Garth headed around behind the structure with a golf bag.

"Sam, did you just see Garth?"

"No, Dean. I'm going to go pick up some food at the restaurant and I'll meet you at the room."

Dean nodded and watched his brother walk to the parking lot next to the motel. He turned and walked behind the structure. There was no doubt they were in a wilderness. The land behind the motel was made of clay that crumbled when touched and there were rocks and boulders everywhere. In the distance were tall hills made of the clay and rock with mountains of igneous rock on either side of a valley filled with the same clay, rock, and boulders.

Shaking his head, Dean walked through the area behind the motel and saw travel trailers parked in one area. There was mine shaft over 800 feet down that was covered and had a large plague. Next to it was the elevator car the employees rode up and down the shaft.

Walking further, the hunter saw Garth setting a tee into the clay and trying to drive a ball. The tee kept falling when the clay crumbled. Finally the man surrounded the tee with rocks and tried again. The ball flew into the air followed by a shower of rocks.

Dean walked out to the area and stood behind the other hunter. He looked out at the golf course. He assumed it was a golf course. The sign said it was an 18 hole course.

"Hell, Garth, where's the grass?"

The thin man jumped and turned around.

"This is Terlingua, Dude. There isn't any grass."

"How in the Hell can you play golf on a course that has no grass? It's full of rocks and a clay that crumbles when it's touched. How many golf balls have you lost out here?"

"I thought I'd play a round and pick up all the balls everyone else loses."

"That's not how you play golf, Man," Dean replied as he looked at a strange club in Garth's bag.

"What kind of wood is that?"

"Oh! That's for killing rattlesnakes. They don't allow guns on the course."

"Rattlesnakes?"

"They have a Mojave rattlesnake here that is known as the Two-Step. It bites you and you die after two steps."

"Well, Garth, you have fun. I'm…I'm going back to my room," Dean responded nervously. He took small steps, watching every inch of ground on his way back to the motel.

He entered the room and saw his brother sitting on the bed with a pizza and two six packs of beer.

"You okay, Dean?"

The older brother stood there, trying to figure out what he had just seen.

"Sam, I think this place is an escaped mental hospital."


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a discussion.

Dean sat on his bed and had beer and pizza with his brother. He filled Sam in about his conversation with Garth. His brother remained quiet. Finally, curiosity got the better of the older man.

"Well?"

"How the hell would I know, Dean. Nothing in this place makes sense. It's weird. Whether there's a demon or some whodo, I don't know. We've found nothing so far but craziness."

"Yeah, I know," Dean spoke around a bite of pizza.

"We need to go look at it tonight," Sam commented after taking a drink of his beer.

"Hell, No!"

"What?"

"They got snakes, mountain lions, and bears, Dude!"

"Yeah, Dean. We're in the wilderness. They probably got lots of other things too."

"Mannnn."

"Let's try to get some rest. We've been on the road for over 30 hours and then all of this. I'll set the alarm."

Dean looked at his brother in frustration.

"Seriously?"

"What are you afraid of, Dean? That you will meet up with a snake, lion, or bear…Oh My!"

"Shut up, Dorothy!"

"Maybe your girlfriend will be waiting for you up there. I bet she could protect you."

Dean threw his last slice of pizza and smirked when it slid down Sam's face.

"Sweet dreams, Dorothy," he commented as he turned over to take his nap.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys revisit the cemetery.

Nightfall did not occur until almost nine in the evening. Sam woke and looked at his brother on the other bed. He smiled. Dean had been acting more like his old self on this hunt then he'd done in a long while. The younger man was enjoying it; something he'd never thought he would do.

The alarm went off ten minutes later and the older man rolled over and looked into his brother's eyes. He yawned.

"We're really going to do this?"

"Yeah, Dean."

"Okay. Are we calling Garth?"

"I talked to him while you were asleep. He'll meet us up there."

"Of course he will. The idiot's living up there with them."

The two men drove towards Ghost Town. They passed the cemetery and Dean slowed down. He'd seen movement. Pulling in, he stopped the car.

"You're really going back in there?" his brother asked.

"Yeah, Sammy. Something's just not right here."

The two men got out and walked through the small cemetery, where they noted a new pile of rocks. Kneeling down, Dean checked it out.

"It's a fresh grave, Sam. Why would they bury someone here now? There's got to be some place where they can dig a hole."

"You think we need to uncover it?"

"No. We need to check with the locals and find out if they are still burying people here at times before we do."

Dean was startled when something crawled out of the rocks. He started moving backwards as the snake landed on the ground. Sam reached down to pull him up when a hand landed on his shoulder. The man turned and stared into the Garth's face.

"You know, Garth, that's how you get shot!" Sam hissed at him.

Dean was still scrambling backwards when the smaller hunter cut the snake's head off. Sam pulled his brother to his feet.

"Let's get out of here," Dean said, shakily. "I hate snakes."


	8. Chapter Eight

The three men walked outside of the cemetery. Sam turned to Garth and stared at him.

"Do you realize how close you came to dying?"

"Yeah, but I have heard a lot about both of you. Neither of you shoots first and asks questions later," came the happy reply of the smaller hunter.

Dean stared at the two men, shaking his head, murmuring, "Should've just shot the damned snake." Both men turned and stared at him.

The older Winchester got into his baby and looked out the window, "You guys comin'?"

They drove up to the where the gift shop stood. Parking their cars, they headed up the trail past the restrooms/jail. Garth led the way.

"You really live in one of those?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I don't need much space," their companion stated.

"O….kay…," the shorter of the two Winchesters stared at the other.

The trail was made of rock with wood on either side marking off the track. Several times, one of the brothers tripped on the loose rock. Sam could hear Dean swearing under his breath.

Lights were on in the buildings. Many were flickering.

"Demon?" Sam asked.

"Lanterns," Garth answered.

"How do you heat water and keep the place warm in the winter and cool in this blasted desert during the summer"" Dean asked.

"Fireplaces and open windows," Garth replied.

The two men heard Dean shout and hit the ground behind Them. They both turned and hurried towards him. Sam leaned down to where his brother lay on the loose rock, covering his head.

"Dean, are you all right?"

The older Winchester raised his head, looking up at the sky.

"You didn't see that fudgin' bird?"

The other two men stared into the night sky. Sam saw the owl about the time all three of them heard it.

Sam snickered…"Well, Dean, it's either a witch's familiar or it thinks you're dinner."

"That's not funny," the shorter brother snarled.

"I know," Sam laughingly replied. "The biker girl must be the witch and she had the owl hunting for you."

Both men heard Dean's curses as he trudged past them up the trail.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Climbing the track through the cabins of Ghost Town.

Sam and Garth followed a very frustrated Dean Winchester up the rocky trail. The older brother stayed about twenty feet ahead of them. Sam would catch a glimpse of the small pocket flashlight the man was using.

It took a few minutes to realize Dean had stopped moving. The other two men caught up with him, and Sam noticed Dean was moving his head right and left, sniffing the air.

"What is it?" Garth queried.

"Shhh," Dean responded. "Do ya smell it?"

"Burnt rope," the smaller man answered.

"Pot," Sam replied.

"Yeah, Sammy. Not a good idea to hang around here for long. Cops will show up."

"Naaah," Garth said.

The hunter stared into the younger man's face, "No?"

"The police raid every couple of months, Dean."

"Why?"

"The cops are kind of busy around here, Dean. I mean there are hookers, nudists, theft, and illegals. They do a token raid every couple of months. Whoever gets arrested bails out and moves to a different area in town and lies low for awhile. No one says anything."

"Really?"

Sam started laughing when Garth grinned and offered to get Dean some pot. The hunter shook his head, adding that he would stick to alcohol because it was legal and didn't have to go through his lungs.

The younger brother asked the smaller hunter, "How do you know these things, Garth?"

"I've made a couple of friends," the man responded.

Dean shook his head and headed back up the rocky trail until a large black shadow blocked the path about thirty yards in front of them.

"Sammy?"

The three men stared at the shadow.

"It's a black bear," Garth stated.

Sam watched his brother as the man turned and faced the other hunter.

"A bear? Well, what do we do now?"

"Well, normally, I'd make a lot of noise to scare it away, but it's late. We'll bother the neighbors here. My cabin's right over there. I'll see you two in the morning."

"What?" Dean's voice rose an octave. "Sammy?"

"I guess we make noise, Dean."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets the bear?

Dean woke up the next morning in an uncomfortable position. He found himself laying on the dirty floor of a jail cell. His hands were manacled to the barred door. The place was filthy. A bunk was against the wall with an ancient mattress on it. His mouth was dry and he ached all over.

Blinking his eyes, he stared around the small room, trying to remember what had happened.

Suddenly, he remembered the dark shadow, Garth leaving, and Sam suggesting they make a lot of noise to scare away the bear.

Everything happened so suddenly he wasn't sure it all had really happened. He and Sam made a lot of noise with everything they had on them. There were shouts from the different cabins in the area and people came running.

The dark shadow had come down the path and Sam backed up. Dean remembered turning and being grabbed by the 'bear' who turned out to be the biker chick in baby doll pajamas. His flash light on her showed more then he wanted to see. The pajamas were very sheer.

"Sam!" he yelled when several men jumped him. Sam ran forward to stop the attack when Garth grabbed him and dragged him away.

"It won't help. They're stoned, Sam."

Dean knew he had taken a beating and was taken to the small holding cell and manacled to the door. What he couldn't remember was what happened with the biker chick who had come in behind them.

"Please God, nothing happened," he murmured in a panic as his memory slowly returned. The thought of the sheer baby dolls and the tattoos made him ill. He couldn't remember.

"Awww, man," he whispered.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jailbreak.

Dean heard a noise and lifted his head to see who was approaching the single jail cell. He saw a shadow as someone knelt down by the barred door and looked up into the eyes of his brother.

"Sammy?" his dried throat managed to croak.

Sam remained quiet as he worked on the lock.

"A jailbreak, Sammy?"

"It's not legal, Dean. This is not the real jail. Just hold on," the taller man murmured as he picked the lock on the door.

"Where the hell is Garth?" Dean whispered.

"He's standing guard," Sam replied as he heard the lock click. "I need you to move with the door so I can get to the manacles."

Dean inched forward on the floor as the door opened. He couldn't go far without being crushed into the wall. Sam worked on one of the manacles. They both heard the click, and he started on the second.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here," he reached down and helped his brother stand.

The two men walked towards the Impala. Garth was standing near it. The older Winchester walked up to the hunter and the man never saw his fist before he was on the ground.

"What was that for?" asked Garth.

"That's for leaving us on that trail with a bear," the older man snarled.

"It wasn't a bear, Dean. It was your girlfriend all dressed up nice and sexy for you," laughed Sam.

Seconds later, Sam was on the ground with the other hunter.

"That's not funny," growled Dean as he got into his baby.

Rubbing his jaw, Sam got into the passenger seat and Garth ran to his vehicle.

Sam started to comment but was interrupted by his brother.

"Don't talk to me right now unless you tell me where I can get a good breakfast and some explosives."

"Why do you need the explosives, Dean?"

"I'm gonna blow that damn place off the mountain."

"Let's go get some breakfast and let you calm down," murmured Sam.

"Calm down! I was beaten, manacled, and I can't remember what happened with that Amazon!"

Sam doubled over laughing as the Impala headed back to their motel and the restaurant next door to it.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garth gets rid of the biker chick.

The three men entered the local restaurant next to the motel and ordered breakfast. Dean remained quiet, listening to the other two talk. After his third cup of coffee, he turned to Sam.

"Where do I find the explosives?"

Sam sighed, "You won't find them, Dean. Besides, it's historical. You can't damage it without going to jail…real jail."

"They're protected?"

"Didn't you read the sign?"

"With everything else surrounding the area, no."

Sam looked at his brother's blood shot eyes and the droop of his shoulders.

His voice softened, "Man, you had a very bad night. Why don't go get a real sleep? Garth and I will do some research. Some of this is probably normal, but not all of it."

Dean nodded, finished his coffee, and started to go pay the bill. The door opened and in walked his Amazon. Sam saw his brother stiffen as the woman made a beeline for him.

Garth started to laugh quietly.

"Hey, Sugar! Come have some coffee with me," the woman gushed as she headed towards him.

Dean almost stammered as he answered the woman, "I haven't had much sleep. I'm going to my room and getting some shuteye."

"Good! I'll come put you to bed," the woman said suggestively as she leered at the hunter.

Garth interrupted, "He's gay!"

Sam's coffee spit out of his mouth across the table. Dean turned and stared with his mouth open. The restaurant quieted down to where a pin could be heard drop in it.

The woman stared at Dean in surprise.

"I shoulda known someone as pretty as you would be," she muttered and walked over to a table. Dean set the payment down at the register and walked out.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Garth find the answer.

Dean woke around 5:30 p.m. There had been no call from either Sam or Garth. He smacked his lips and rubbed his sleep filled eyes. Yawning, he sat up on the side of his bed and looked at the clock in surprise. He seldom slept that long.

It took a few minutes to remember where he was and he checked his phone in case he had somehow not heard it ring. There were no voice mails from either of the two men. He began to worry.

The older hunter took a quick shower and dressed. He called his brother and the phone went to voice mail. Garth's number did the same thing. He walked outside and saw the Impala was parked out in front. Garth's vehicle was nowhere in sight.

He walked over to the restaurant and entered. The place grew quiet when he walked in. Stopping at the door, the young man noted all the stares and decided to find somewhere else to eat.

Walking outside, Dean headed to his baby and drove to India's. The place was closed. Sighing, the man wondered if there was anywhere else he could get a meal. He drove to the local store and asked. The Hispanic woman at the register told him about the Lodge in the Basin at Big Bend National Park.

As he headed that way, he saw the turnoff for the ghost town. Thinking about Sam and Garth, the hunter decided he'd better check on them first. Turning right onto the road, he saw Garth's vehicle coming towards him. He pulled over and waited.

Garth rolled down his window. Dean asked about getting no answer on the phones.

"They barely work half the time around here, Dean," Sam responded.

"Okay, well, what did you find out?" the older brother asked.

"We're going to go eat and we can talk there," the taller man replied.

"I'm not eating there. They all got quiet and stared at me," Dean growled, giving Garth an angry look.

"Hey, Dude, it got her away from you," the smaller man argued.

"Yeah, well, now I'm the entertainment in town," the hunter snarled. "I'm going to Big Bend and the Basin. They got a nice restaurant up there. Follow me."

The two vehicles headed to the national park and drove for a while as the drive went further into the barren wilderness of the park. They finally turned onto the road that went to the Basin. Dean slowed way down as the road had sharp curves. He could look to the right and see drop offs.

They finally pulled into the Basin and walked to the Lodge. All three men were surprised at how nice the place was. Dean saw the steak on the menu, and the waitress was an attractive redhead with a wonderful personality. He smiled.

Garth had a chicken dish and Sam ordered the soup and salad bar. Dean watched the waitress. Sam followed his gaze.

"She's wearing a wedding ring, Man," he murmured.

"I know, but I can admire her, Sammy," the older brother smiled.

"Dude, we have a Trickster," Sam murmured, noting the shock on his brother's face.

"Aw, come on! Gabriel's dead!" he hissed.

"There can be more than one, Dude," came the harsh whisper.

"Son of a bitch!"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good meal at the Lodge in the Basin. The red head is my daughter-in-law who is a waitress there.

Dean stared at his brother in total disbelief. He closed his eyes, grimaced, and looked at both men.

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"Think about it, Dean. Tricksters go after a certain type of person. Think about Gabriel."

"You know, Sammy. He went after both of us. I'm the only one getting it here. I guess you've both noticed that?"

"Dean, the Trickster went after a half dozen men around here. Real macho types. Like you, Dude," Garth offered.

"Really? The people in that town are insane, Man. I'm not like that."

Sam took a drink of iced tea and gave a knowing look to Garth. Dean saw it.

"What? I'm wrong? Well, we'll have to set up some kind of trap for this thing. We know what he likes," Dean smiled at the waitress as she brought him his steak.

"I'm gonna eat and enjoy a peaceful meal. Any problem with that?"

Both men shook their heads in reply.

As Dean finished a slice of pie, Sam looked at him with a quizzical expression on his face.

"What is it, Sammy?" Dean was feeling amiable after the wonderful meal.

"Tricksters like women, Dean."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Maybe your girlfriend is one of his," Sam said in a serious tone as Garth started to snicker.

Dean choked on the coffee, stood up, and started to leave the restaurant.

"You can pay, Smartass," he said over his shoulder. "Leave her a good tip."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Dean waited in the car for the hunters, listening to "Man in the Wilderness" by Styx. The song fit his mood perfectly. He leaned his head against the seat and closed his eyes and hummed along with the melody.

Suddenly, the driver's door opened and the hunter felt a pair of hands grabbing his jacket and dragging him out of the car. He fell on the pavement and looked up at a fist that came towards his face. Everything went black.

Sam and Garth walked outside, and stood by the door and talked. Garth felt strongly that the monster they were looking for was a Trickster. Sam sighed in agreement, remembering Gabriel. Dean certainly wasn't happy about it. The two men walked down the hill toward their vehicles.

Sam stopped for a second, noticing the driver's door on the Impala was open. He started running towards the car, calling his brother's name. There was no response.

Both men stared at the car. The keys were in the ignition and a tape was playing Styx.

Sam looked around and saw no sign of his brother. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Damn it, Dean!"

"Dude, we need to go back to the ghost town. That's where he has to be," Garth said softly.

"Yeah. Let's go. I'm gonna kill that trickster," Sam swore softly.

Dean slowly woke up; his head throbbing. He stared into the darkness, wondering where the hell he was.

"Okay. You got me. Now what," he spoke into the darkness.

No response came. The hunter knew he was alone. He began to struggle with his bonds, muttering names he'd like to call the person who attacked him under his breath.

"Damn it!" the older Winchester cursed when the bonds didn't loosen.

A door opened, and Dean looked up at a shadow with light coming from behind it.

"All right. Who the hell are you?"

The light suddenly blinded him. He squinted at the form in front of him.

"Oh, come on! You can't be here!" the hunter hissed.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is complete with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

Sam and Garth drove the vehicles to the Terlingua Ghost Town. Both were concerned about the missing hunter. Too many had died in the past few weeks.

The men parked in front of the large gift shop and walked up on the porch, entering the store. Sam went left and Garth went right. It took a small amount of time to check every nook and cranny, looking for Dean.

They met on the front porch. Sam looked down the wooden platform towards the theater. Garth shrugged when the taller man stared at him and nodded his head towards the end of the complex. Both men walked towards the end part of the building.

Garth watched for passers-by as Sam picked the lock. Both hunters entered the theater. Sam went down front and looked in the back. No one was in the place.

"What about the motel?" the smaller man asked.

Sam looked up and nodded. As they walked out of the building and turned towards the bar next door, Sam explained about the motel not being a motel. Garth shrugged again.

Sam picked another lock and both men entered a dark room.

"I don't see anyone," Garth commented as Sam took out a flashlight.

As they reached the door in the rear, the younger Winchester held up his hand and stopped the smaller man from going further. They listened to the voices coming from behind the door.

Dean's voice sounded shaky, "You're supposed to be dead, Man."

"I would have missed out on seeing you get everyone you know killed," came a familiar voice.

Sam heard his brother's voice drip sarcasm, "You're still alive so give me time and I'll work on that."

"Dean, Dean, Dean, I died fighting your battle, so back off."

"Why are you killing people?"

"Leviathans, stupid. You always were slow to figure things out."

"Why me?"

"You're just too much fun, and the biker girl really likes you. I'll make sure I let her know where you are; so nice and tied up for her."

"Damn it, Gabriel! That's not funny!"

"Of course it is, Dean. You're just on the wrong side of the humor. How does it feel to be gay? I'm sure she knows a gay biker somewhere."

"I swear I'll kick your ass when I get loose."

"Well, I've done my job here. I'll bid you goodbye and let the girl know where you are. It's been fun, Dean."

The angel disappeared to sound of wings, leaving one hunter screaming his name.

Sam and Garth entered the dark room. Dean, not knowing they were there, thought it was the Amazon. He started screaming, "No! Go away! Garth is right! I am gay! I'm anything you hate! Go away!"

He turned red in the face when his brother's flash light lit up his face.

"You really are gay?" Garth asked.

"Shut up!"

Sam held his sides as he and Garth laughed.

"Just get me out of here. He's sending her here."

In twenty minutes, the three men were sitting in the Winchester's motel room, having a drink. Garth drank a soda.

They discussed the case. Leviathans had been in the Ghost Town. They would never know the reason, but found it interesting that the archangel was alive and fighting a mutual enemy.

Garth said good bye and headed back to his shack. All three were leaving in the morning. Dean closed his eyes and shook as he thought about the Amazon. Sam grinned and offered to leave his brother's cell number at the restaurant for the woman.

Dean Winchester used some unrepeatable words and opened another bottle. Sam smiled and joined him.


End file.
